ironkingdomsfandomcom-20200214-history
Greygore Boomhowler
The legendary trollkin fell caller Bragg was quite virile and supposedly irresistible in his day, spreading progeny bestowed with his peculiar talents across Immoren. These special folk, known as “fell callers,” command a power of voice that staggers the imagination. One of the more notable examples is Greygore Boomhowler, a crass axe-for-hire with a great command of the Gift of Bragg. Those who have heard his vocal prowess are generally divided on whether the experience was positive or negative, but without exception they recount it with strong emotion. Boomhowler proclaims himself the reincarnation of Bragg. An admitted outcast among the wild trollkin tribes, he chooses to wear garish strips of colorful cloth in a style of his own design not related to any true quitari tartan patterns of his people. He also refuses to be quiet, even in ambush. Indeed, some commanders have paid him and his mercs double fees to stop singing and cavorting at all hours of the day and night. When Boomhowler is not singing, drinking, or fighting, he is involved in Bragg’s favorite activity: procreation. The trollkin’s legendary voice has entranced females of all races throughout the Kingdoms. Indeed, he is quite the handful off the battlefield, but his antics are well worth it once the battle has been joined. Boomhowler is proficient with both blunderbuss and axe, but his rumbling voice is his most powerful weapon. A single bellow sends forth a heavens-shaking cry—a rolling reverberation that rises above the clash of swordplay and the crack of gunfire. Felt as much as heard, this sonic tsunami shatters glass, splinters wood, and rips gashes in the metal hides of warjacks. The sensitive inner workings of the mechanikal giants are susceptible to this swell of sound, which rattles loose cogs and unbalances essential fluids. Truth be told, Boomhowler’s wail taxes him a great deal, and he cannot sustain it for extended amounts of time. Some soldiers claim Greygore’s voice was key in winning battles even before the first drop of blood was spilled. His mere presence has more than once caused entire hordes to flee, while at other times his stirring chants have kept his comrades fighting despite their most grievous wounds. Among those who appreciate his unique talents is the outlaw warcaster Asheth Magnus, and the two seem to have come to an equitable arrangement. Boomhowler’s company of trollkin fights with a combination of axe and blunderbuss, though some traditional trollkin dislike the fell caller’s influence over the many young who have given up their tribal ways to join him abroad. Greygore is without question more comfortable in the cities than in the wilds, but he occasionally forays into the ancestral homes of his people to recruit for his unique mercenary company. The number of these volunteers waxes and wanes, but Boomhowler is never found without at least a few loyal followers. Whether Greygore Boomhowler is truly the reincarnation of the legendary Bragg or just a self-important merc with a bloated ego matters little to his employers. He and his trollkin company are an impressive addition to any army, and between bouts of drunken revelry he has a wealth of talent and experience to spread among his troops.